


Scars, Part 2

by rudolphsb9



Series: Not That Far Apart After All [13]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Gen, Nudity, Siblings, What Have I Done, i have sinned, ish, number siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: With 47 it was an accident, but Katia did it on purpose





	

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: T/M  
Characters: Agent 47, Katia Van Dees  
Relationship: Number Siblings  
Summary: With 47 it was an accident, but Katia did it on purpose  
Notes: First Person POV: Agent 47

~~~

If she was doing this to get a rise out of me, it was certainly working. I did my best to mask the swirl of embarrassment, disgust, and anger, though I was certain I was failing. Katia looked over her shoulder at me, tossing her hair and giggling. I glared back. “Don’t you own the top half of that?” I asked sharply.

“No,” she replied lightly, turning to face me. I made a point of not looking directly at her. I knew what I would see if I didn’t.

“Why do you insist on parading around naked?” I asked, still sharply. She was my sister, I developed a fondness for her, but she was entirely too much sometimes.

“To piss you off,” she said simply. She walked slowly across the room. Her hips were entirely too distracting, so I tried to look away again. It was about then that I noticed a slender white scar on her side, about four inches long. She mentioned that she had given herself a few, ones that she primarily didn’t remember, but this one looked too garish for that. Though, I’ve been wrong before.

“Where did you get that?” I asked.

She hummed, and then looked at the scar that had caught my attention. “Oh,” she said. “Got that bastard in a knife fight in a bar. I didn’t realize he cut me until after it happened, perhaps because I was thinking about not letting him kill me.”

“Where is he now?”

“Might still be in jail, I don’t know,” she said nonchalantly as she walked to the mini-fridge and opened it. I asked myself briefly if Katia got warm too easily. “He thought he was so great too, offering to buy me drinks.” She sighed heavily and straightened. I nodded, making a small sound of understanding. She didn’t say anymore on the matter, and she didn’t need to.

“You’re alright?”

She looked over her shoulder again, although this time all pretense of playing a game with me was completely dropped. She seemed a little lighter, happier. “Yeah,” she said softly, smiling gently.

I nodded, and pulled her neatly folded tank top out of her bag and held it out to her. She turned, walked over to me, took it, and pulled it over her head. The shirt itself did not hide much from the imagination, but it was better than her being entirely topless. She sank onto the couch next to me and leaned against my shoulder, exhaling gently. I glanced at her. “I thought you didn’t like to be touched.”

“Sometimes I do, by people I trust.”

“Fair.”


End file.
